Checklist
Checklists can be added to dailies and to-dos. Checklists allow players to subdivide large tasks into smaller components or create routines. Checking off a single checklist item does not net players any gold or experience in and of itself, and completing an entire checklist does not automatically complete the main item to which it belongs. At this time there is no way to rearrange or change the order of checklist items besides deleting and retyping checklist items Working with a Checklist To add a checklist, players can create a new task and then edit the task to see the "Add Checklist" button. Once the first item appears, you can create further items just by hitting the "Enter" key at the end of the line. To delete a checklist item, click on the little trash can to the right of that item. To collapse a checklist, simply click on the pill-shaped object that contains the number of completed over total items. Clicking a second time will expand the display of the checklist back to its full view. The Value of a Checklist Item Checklists have differing reward and damage values depending on whether they belong to a daily or a to-do. Both, however, modify the item drop chance in the same way: +50% per checklist item to the drop chance bonus subtotal. 'Dailies' When a daily has a checklist and some of the items are checked, the incomplete daily will deal a fraction of its normal damage. For example, say you have a daily that would normally deal you one point of damage (1 HP). It has a checklist with four items on it, and you check off three of those items. When damage is calculated during cron, you will only take 0.25 HP of damage (or one fourth of the total damage amount). Thus, checked off items protect you from damage proportional to the percentage of the task that they represent. If you have nine checklist items attached to a daily, then each of those items represents one ninth (1/9) of the total task. Completing all checklist items does not also complete the daily itself. When you have completed all actions required for the daily, you must check off the daily manually. Checklists do not have any effect on the experience points (XP) and gold points (GP) received for a daily. A daily gives XP and GP only when the daily itself is checked off. The amount of XP and GP received is not affected by the number of checklist items nor by the proportion of checklist items that have been completed. Completing the daily without first completing all of its checklist items is the same as completing all checklist items and then completing the daily. For example, if you have a daily with four checklist items, and you happen to do all four items at the same time, you can simply tick the daily itself - you do not need to first tick each of the checklist items. To put it another way, a completed daily (a greyed-out daily with a tick mark) will give you full rewards and no damage, even if none of its checklist items are ticked. 'To-Dos' To-Dos with checklists will give larger rewards based on the number of items checked off in the checklist. Checklist items point-match the to-do to which they belong. For example, you have a to-do that would normally reward you with ten (10) experience and one (1) gold coin. The task has a checklist with three items on it. When you complete the to-do, you will gain thirty (30) experience and three (3) gold coins. In addition, you will gain an extra mana point (MP) for every checklist item, in addition to the one you will get for completing a to-do. However, the points are only awarded when you complete the to-do itself. Checking off items in the checklist alone does not earn you a partial reward. Currently, you have to check off each item on the checklist, as well as the to-do itself, to get the full reward of experience and gold. To take the example above, if you were to tick the to-do but leave the checklist items unticked, you would receive 10 XP and 1 gold. The full amount of mana (4 MP in this case) is still awarded, but this is a known bug, and may be changed in a future version. Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Basics